Candy Crush Saga
| status = Active }} Candy Crush Saga, often referred to as Candy Crush (not to be confused with Candy Crush) is a video game for Facebook which was released on April 12, 2012 and for smartphones which was released on November 14, 2012.Wiki Guide: Gamewise It is the spin-off to the original game Candy Crush and was developed by King (also known as King.com) On March 2013, Candy Crush Saga surpassed FarmVille 2 as the most popular game on Facebook, with 405.6 million average monthly users.San Francisco Chronicle Thursday, March 28, 2013 Business Report "Tech Chronicles" Page C2Application Analytics for Facebook, iOS and Android: AppData The game is available on both iPhone and Android. The game has 2 spinoffs, Candy Crush Soda Saga, and Candy Crush Jelly Saga. Gameplay from Candy Crush Saga]] The game is a variation of "match 3" games such as Bejeweled. Each level has a different shaped grid filled with candies of three to six different colours (Yellow, Red, Purple, Blue, Orange, and Green) and sometimes obstacles (more known as blockers). The basic move of the game consists of swapping two candies positions to align sets of three of the same colour, whereupon they disappear, causing candies above them to collapse into the space left behind, often resulting in chain reactions. Moves and alignments must be horizontal/vertical. The level's objectives must be met before the player runs out of moves (or time on timed levels); in each case, the player must earn enough points to get the first star (out of 3) in the scoring system. Description of Candy Crush Saga Game description Play Candy Crush Saga and switch and match your way through hundreds of levels in this divine puzzle adventure. Join Tiffi and Mr. Toffee on their epic journey in an online game full of delicious treats! Ain't it the sweetest game ever? Join Mr Toffee and Tiffi on an exciting journey through the sweet and colorful world of Candy Crush in this fun candy switcher! Web description (how to play) Mix and match sweets in a combination of three or more to gain points and other bonuses as you progress! When three or more candies of the same color are switched next to each other they will burst and you will win points. The aim is to gain as many points as possible to achieve 1, 2 or 3 stars! Web description (story) Candy Crush Saga is set in the magically tasty world of the Candy Kingdom. It is here we meet our quirky yet extremely knowledgeable guide Mr. Toffee who runs the Candy Store in Candy Town. One magical day in Candy Town, Mr. Toffee opened his delicious store to find a little candy bag had been left on his doorstep. To his delight, inside the bag he found a little bundle of sweetness called Tiffi, so he took her in and brought her up as his daughter. Tiffi is a humble girl and has lots of friends in Candy Town but is eager to explore more of the mesmerizing kingdom. Under the watchful gaze of Mr. Toffee and alongside her great friend Yeti, she sets out to explore the Candy Kingdom. Her magical adventures take her to all sorts of wondrous places; the pretty Peppermint Palace, the lickable Lemonade Lake and the gorgeous Gingerbread to name just a few. Along the way she stops to help some quirky characters and meets some even kookier animals, not to mention the mischievous Bubble-Gum Troll, who is intent on causing havoc in the Candy Kingdom! Follow Tiffi and her friends through delicious lands in your very own Candy Crush Saga. Types of levels There are currently six different types of levels: *Moves levels: The first level, the player is given a set number of moves and must meet the minimum score before running out of moves. The first 5 moves levels are also the first 5 levels in the game. *Jelly levels: Introduced at level 6, the player is given a set number of moves and must meet the minimum score before running out of moves and destroy all jelly-filled spaces by making a move with the candy above it. If finished with extra moves, jelly fishes will appear and eat the candy (1 move = 3 jelly fishes), earning the player 1020 points each for the fish (only in iOS and Android versions) *Ingredients levels: Introduced at level 11, special unmatchable game pieces (cherries and hazelnuts) appear on the board and the player must clear the pieces beneath them to get them to a delivery point using a set number of moves and get the minimum score before running out of moves. A menu appears on screen to tell the player how many ingredients are needed to win the game. If finished with extra moves, random candies will become either vertical or horizontal striped candy and activates them. move = 1 striped candy (1 striped candy = 3,000 points) *Timed levels: Introduced at level 20, the player must reach the 1 star score within a set time limit. Special pieces (+5 candies that gives additional 5 seconds) appear on the board to add time to the clock. If there are still +5 candies, they will explode like a wrapped candy but if a special candy hit the +5 candy, they will disappear without exploding. *Candy Order levels: Introduced at level 126, the player must collect a specific number of coloured candies, special candies, or special candy combinations using a set number of moves and at least get 1 star. If finished with extra moves, random candies will become either vertical or horizontal striped candy and activates them. move = 1 striped candy (1 striped candy = 3,000 points) *Mixed levels: Introduced at level 1688, the mix between two or more level types. If the player succeeds in reaching the goal in the Jelly, Ingredients, or Candy Order levels, the game does a "Sugar Crush", starting an automatic bonus round where the player's remaining moves are used to increase the score through creating various special candies on the board. If the player does not gain 1 star from his or her score, a life is deducted. The player is given a default number of five lives, with each life restored after a half hour. The player has the option of asking friends for more lives, buying a life restoring item, or buying a special item that expands the number of lives the player has by default. Levels are organised into "Episodes" of 15 levels each, except for the first two episodes, Candy Town and Candy Factory, which have 10 each, with the background themed to a certain setting. Also, the episodes are organised into "Worlds" of 6 episodes each. In episodes after Candy Factory (or in the case of iOS, Lemonade Lake), a ticket is needed to unlock the next episode. Similar to getting more lives, the player has the option of asking friends for tickets, buying tickets using Gold bars or money, or completing Mystery Quests. The special candies are created when combinations of four or more candies of the same colour are matched together. *When four same-coloured candies are matched in a row a striped candy is created. The orientation of the stripes depends on the way the four candies were aligned. When this piece is matched, it will clear all of the candies in either a horizontal or vertical direction. *When five same-coloured candies are matched in either an L, T, or a + shape formation a wrapped candy is created. When this candy is matched it explodes twice in a row, clearing a 3 by 3 box around itself each time. *When five same-coloured candies are matched in a single line a colour bomb is created. When this candy is swapped with any other candy, all candies of that colour are removed from the board. *When a Striped Candy and Wrapped Candy (of any colour) are swapped together, a giant 3 by 3 striped candy is created. Upon creation it moves in a horizontal direction and then a vertical direction, clearing 3 rows of candies and then 3 columns of candies. *When a Colour Bomb and Striped candy are swapped, it will convert all candies of the same colour as the striped one into other striped ones and detonate them all at once. *When a Colour Bomb and a Wrapped Candy are swapped, it will clear all the candies of the colour as the Wrapped candy and then clear another colour at random. *When two striped candies are swapped, it will clear a vertical column and horizontal row, even if they face the same direction. *When two wrapped candies are swapped, the blast radius is doubled to form a 5 by 5 box around it, or a 3 by 3 box per candy if separated. *When two colour bombs are swapped, any tile that currently has candy on it will be cleared. *Jelly Fish can also appear (or be purchased), and if they are matched they will clear 3 candies at random from the board. Other various "boosters" can be purchased, such as the lollipop hammer, which can clear one candy from the board, or the increased time or moves boosters. Obstacles, or blockers also appear in levels. These include the unmatchable and resistant-to-special candies liquorice swirls, the expanding chocolate, the bomb candies that end the game if they are not cleared before their move count runs out, and the icing that require multiple matches to eliminate. The board will also contain liquorice locks, which are candies in liquorice "cages" that cannot be moved until they are matched, and marmalade, which holds a special candy. Popularity *The game has had over ten million downloads in December 2012. *''Candy Crush Saga'' is popular on Facebook having more than 65 million likes on the application page. It is the most popular app on Facebook and the highest-grossing app in the Apple and Google app stores.Casual games: Sweet spot *The game makes a cameo in Psy's music video "Gentleman".Is PSY's "Gentleman" Video Just a Giant Commercial?: Kotaku.com *''Candy Crush Saga'' has received particular attention in the Hong Kong media, with reports that one in seven Hong Kongers plays the game,Candy Crush Saga: Played By Every Seventh Person In Hong Kong Daily: Modojo that a city bus driver was spotted playing the game while working,Be careful! Candy Crush might bring you Car Crash!: My Phone Daily that it may improve or hinder interpersonal relationships,Apple Daily cause neck strain due to improper posture while playing the game,Sharp Daily or even cause anxiety in those who cannot pass a certain level.Guang Ming Daily Awards Trivia *The map on Candy Crush Saga is meant to resemble the classic board game Candyland. *In the web version, All characters are made of cardboard, and are controlled. *In the Nickelodeon television series, Sam & Cat the episode, Brain Crush could be a rip off of Candy Crush Saga. *Candy Crush Saga was seen in Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb. Gallery Gallery= Candy Crush Saga welcome.png|Welcome to Candy Crush Saga Candy Crush Saga Logo.png|''Candy Crush Saga'' Logo candy crush saga logo string.png|The Logo, on a string candy-crush-string2.png|Logo of the original game, Candy Crush CCS PC.png|''Candy Crush Saga'' Logo (for PC) CCS_Microsite-link_470x246.png|CCS logo in candycrushsaga.com |-| Video= Candy Crush Saga TV Ad|Video intro Love on all levels - Relationship Goals Candy Crush Saga Gameplay|Gameplay Candy Crush Saga - Raining Candy!-2|Raining Candy Weekend Sale - Dive in and join the party! |-| Miscellaneous= July4celebration.png|4th of July celebration (US) July4celebration2016.jpg|4th of July celebration (US) (2016) CCS 2 years.png|Candy Crush Saga's 2nd birthday 60 million likes.jpg|60 million fans milestone (January 26, 2014) 50 million likes.jpg|50 million fans milestone (October 22, 2013) New year 2013.png|New Year's Day, 2013 40 million fans.png|40 million fans milestone (August 9, 2013) 30 million likes.png|30 million likes milestone (June 13, 2013) 10 million likes.png|10 million likes milestone (January 15, 2013) CCS 1 year.png|Candy Crush Saga's 1st birthday Have a sweet Halloween.jpg|Have a sweet Halloween! (2016) References